1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is related to power tool accessories and, more particularly, is directed towards an accessory for an electric router which greatly facilitates the use thereof.
2. Description of The Prior Art
An electric router is a conventional power tool which is commonly utilized to make molding, joints, angle cuts or trim the edges of wooden workpieces.
It requires a considerable degree of practice and skill before one can master proper operation of an electric router. Conventionally, a router must be hand-held and guided. Thus, for the novice or unskilled person, it is sometimes exceedingly frustrating to attempt to use a router to perform even the simplest of jobs.
Moreover, even an experienced carpenter using a router can make errors in cuts, since the size and weight of the router make it an inherently difficult tool to control.
Accordingly, it would be extremely advantageous if there could be provided a means for facilitating the use of an electric router which would benefit both the novice handyman as well as the skilled carpenter. It is towards this end that the present invention is advanced.